The Return of the French Mistake
by Captin of Sirius
Summary: The boys return to 'Earth 2' just to learn that a lot has changed in 3 years. Namely, both of their fake selves are parents and Jensen is married to Misha! Confusion is almost a guarrentee. Inspired by a photo posted in the Destiel: The Forbidden Love facebook group! I didn't do it justice, and I encourage others to rewrite it!


Season 10x0 outtake! Sequel to 6x15 (takes place in July 2014)

Thingy for my Destiel FB compadres

I do not own Supernatural. I also do not know the personalities of the real life people mentioned in this fic. Consider them OOC.

* * *

><p>A lone street light illuminated the figures of two brothers and a car. The car's motor was still running, impatiently waiting for her master to continue their journey. It had been interrupted when the younger could no longer keep quiet on the older's new demon status.<p>

The status that had them ripping her apart from the inside out, so that her master could drive her as he pleased.

So now here they were, in the pouring rain, opening up their family issues once more.

"I can't change anything now, Sammy! Don't you wish I could?!" Dean shouted, barely being heard over the roar of thunder. Sam shook his head, clenching his fists in frustration.

"I don't know Dean, the Mark-"

"Oh enough about the damned Mark!" Dean's aggravated voice cut off Sam's desperate one. Dean approached his brother, grabbing his jacket and tugging him down to his eye level. "Damn it, Sam, enough about that! It's happened, and now this happened, and now we have a whole new shitstorm swirling above are heads! We don't have time for detours-" The rest of his words were drowned out as the thunder roared once more, and the lightning lit up the area around them. The brothers groaned and winced in unison, the bright light leaving them disoriented.

"What a great scene, boys!" A familiar voice said as applause broke out. Sam and Dean blinked as they began to take in their surroundings. As Dean grew more confused, Sam quickly formed a plan. He flashed the group a smile and tossed an arm around his brother's shoulders.

"Thanks guys. Break time?" He suggested.

"We're actually done for the day, do you boys can head on home. Kiss the families for me!" Bob Singer waved. Nodding quickly, Sam led a disgruntled Dean out of the set.

"Not Earth number 2 again!" Dean swore as they made their way to Dean's trailer.

"We'll figure this out, dude." Sam promised, making his way to black SUV in front of them. Clif waved to the two as they climbed in to the back seat.

"Home, Mr. Padelecki?" He suggested. Sam shot him a tight smile before turning to his brother.

"So we'll just do what we did last time. We'll go to my house, _practice our lines,_ and get on with our lives." He said. Dean glared at him before huffing and looking out the window.

It pissed him off that this part of Canada was beginning to become familiar.

A phone in Sam's pocket went off suddenly. Pulling it out, he almost felt relieved to see fake Ruby's face. At least she was something familiar.

"Hello?" He answered.

"_Hey hon, you heading home yet?"_ Fake Ruby asked.

"Uh, yeah, De-Jensen and I are heading there now. Mind setting the table for him too, Gen?" Sam asked, wincing at his near slip-up. Gen laughed on the other end, the sounds of pots and pans being smashed together being overheard.

"_I was actually calling to let you know that we're at Jensen's house for dinner tonight. Just tell Clif to head on over there, and we'll be there shortly. See you soon, hon!"_ Gen said cheerfully before hanging up. Jared frowned at the phone for a minute before leaning forward. He held up his free hand to stop Dean's questions.

"Clif, Gen says that she's heading over to Jensen's house. Could you take us there, please?" He asked, offering a smile to the chauffer. Clif nodded.

"Sure thing, boss." He said as they continued on the way.

"My house?" Dean asked in surprise. "Oooh boy, I hope that fake me has some neat stuff. And my Baby. I hope she's there." He added, grinning at the thought.

"She was there when we left this morning, sir. She was sad to see you go." Clif piped up from the front seat. Dean grinned, tugging Sam close so that they could speak without being overheard.

"Do you think that he's talking about my wife? Damn I hope she's a looker." He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows playfully at his brother. Sam rolled his eyes, jerking out of his brother's grasp.

Sam couldn't care less about exploring their fake lives. He just wanted to get back home, to save his brother from an eternity of being hell's bitch. Frowning, Sam turned his eyes to the road ahead, hoping that fake Dean's house would help them find a solution.

* * *

><p>"Wow, this is nice! Homey and stuff." Dean whistled as they exited the garage (that had held his baby, thank god!). Sam agreed with that, looking around the clean house. It wasn't as open as his had been, but from the outside, it looked to be just as big. Together, the Winchesters made their way in to an office of sorts. Shutting the door, Dean began to look around as Sam took his rightful place at the computer, trying to research how they had gotten here. As he researched, Dean had prayed to Cas, hoping that maybe it would work. It hadn't of course, but at least they had tried, right? Hell, he even had tried ringing Metatron and Crowley, much to Sam chagrin.<p>

A soft knock on the door had Sam rapidly closing tabs and deleting browsing history.

"Door's open!" Dean called, grabbing a book at random as he pretended to read. Both stared with wide eyes as fake Cas entered the room. Sam jumped out of his seat, quickly approaching his brother.

"Hey baby, I got you flowers." Fake Cas announced to Dean, shooting him an affectionate grin.

"Cas?!" Sam gasped out, surprised by his reappearance. Hadn't he died? Misha quirked a brow at the taller of the two before sitting the yellow and pink bouquet down on the desk

"Ahh yes because that never gets old Jared. Anyway, how was your day baby?" He asked, staring at Dean.

"Me?" Dean asked, dumbfounded. What in the hell was up with the pet names unless…His eyes slid to one of the photos on the desk. Yup, sure enough, there fake he and fake Cas were, exchanging rings on a beach, both smiling widely for the camera. "Dude, I married fake Cas!" He said to Sam, gesturing to the photo. Sam's eyes widened, though he wasn't really surprised.

Even in their universe, his brother was in love with the angel. He was sure that Cas felt for Dean as well. The two were too dense to realize it.

"Actually, it's Misha, you know just in case you didn't read the marriage license when you signed." Misha teased, approaching Dean. He took his hands, leaning up to kiss him before pulling back. "I'll take the old flowers from that vase and get rid of them, so make sure that you replace them. Dinner will be ready within the hour, and Gen and the kids will be here soon. Are you guys working on something?" He asked as he took the withered bouquet in a vase that the boys hadn't noticed.

"Yeah, we are. We'll be done soon." Dean managed to get out, still floored by the revelation that fake him was in to dudes. After Misha had left, Sam returned to the computer, leaving his brother to his thoughts. Eventually, Dean spoke.

"Damn it, Sammy. This world sure knows how to give me a good one. First I get to see my Baby hurt before my eyes and now I'm married to Fake Cas? Fake Cas of all people? Not Fake Lisa or Anna or hell, Fake Charlie, but Cas?" He ranted. Sam kept quiet, not wanting to challenge his brother's sexuality on top of it all. With a sigh, Dean sat down in front of him, rubbing a hand down his face.

The sound of little feet brought their attention to the door. A little boy with curly, dirty blonde hair stuck his head in the door, grinning at Dean.

"Daddy, welcome home!" He giggled, running towards him. Stunned, Dean helped the boy climb in to his lap as the boy began to tell him about his day.

"You have a son?" Sam whispered, trying not to interrupt the little boy. Dean tilted his head towards the computer, signaling to Sam to search the internet for answers. When he found them, his eyes widened.

"West, where are your sisters?" Sam asked, forcing a sincere smile on to his face. West turned his attention to him, grinning.

"With Papa. JJ and Masie are helping him make dinner, since I helped with breakfast." He explained.

"Why don't you go and wait for Gen?" Dean suggested, wanting to find out more information about fake him. West jumped off his lap, listening to his father. Dean quickly went around the desk, reading over Sam's shoulder.

"Thank god for the media, huh Sammy?" Dean asked as one of the tabloids provided a very helpful article for their little family.

_Jensen and Misha Ackles-Collins celebrate youngest child's first birthday!_

_Supernatural stars and super-could, Jensen and Misha surprised the world when they got hitched in July 2011. Their adoption of West Anaximander Ackles-Collins that fall had the world going crazy with excitement. Little West turned 3 in March. In April of 2012, Misha admitted to us that he and Jensen were expecting a baby via surrogate. We now know that little Maison Marie Ackles-Collins, born in September of that year, was Misha's biologically. You can tell by their shared grins! When the couple announced another surrogate shortly after her birth, we all had guessed that it was Jensen's. And we were right! Now, our little Justice Jay Ackles-Collins is a year old. Oh how the time has flown by for this little family._

As Sam flipped through the photos of 'JJ's first birthday, Dean turned his eyes to the family photos littering the desk and walls.

It seemed that his fake life was actually a really happy one.

"Look, Dean, I have kids too." Sam announced, clicking on another article by the same tabloid.

_Jaren and Genevieve Padelecki welcome second son!_

_Supernatural stars, Jared and Gen Padelecki, have finally welcomed their second child in to the world. Shepherd Jared Padelecki was born to his parents on December 22, 2013. Big brother Thomas Colton, born in March of 2012, is very happy about being a big brother, Gen has reported._

"Damn, Sammy. I'm an Uncle. You're an Uncle!" He chuckled. The sound of Gen entering the house caught their attention and they exited the office. Gen shot them a frazzled smile as a large, toddler boy threw himself at Jensen. He was only a foot or two shorter than his mother, who was holding a large baby.

"Uncle Jensen!" Tom exclaimed, grinning up at Dean. Dean smiled back, affection ruffling the two year old's hair. Gen kissed Jared before passing him Shepherd.

"I'm going to help Misha and the girls. Boys, wash up the kids and join us." She instructed before heading in to the kitchen. Nodding, the two allowed Tom to lead them in to the bathroom.

"He is so big, Sa-Jared." Dean said in awe as Sam washed the little 8 month old's hands. The boy had to be a foot and a half long, at least. And his two year old brother had to be at least three.

"It's what happens when their father is tall, Jensen." Sam teased before picking up his baby. Dean helped Tom dry his hands before they joined everyone else in the kitchen.

"Dada!" A toddler at Misha's feet called out, grinning at Dean.

"Daddy!" An older toddler girl cried out, running to hug his leg. Dean picked her up, smiling at her.

"Were you a good girl today, Macie?" He asked, recalling the nickname that West had used.

"Uh-huh. Helped Papa with JJ." She said, grinning at him from under a mop of dirty blond hair. Pressing a kiss to it, Dean also scooped up Justice. She snuggled in close, grinning up at him. He was taken aback by his grin on her face. She looked so much like him, it was mind blowing.

"I see what you mean, Misha." The boys heard Gen whisper to Misha.

"Maybe they had a bad day on the set?" Misha suggested, placing West on his hip so that the boy could help him stir. Gen shrugged, moving to get plates and silverware.

When dinner was ready, the group sat down and began to eat, sharing small talk.

Dean and Sam both thought of ways that they could stay together, but ultimately, they knew that they would have to go to their separate houses tonight. After saying goodbye, Gen headed outside to place the Padelecki boys in the car.

"Be safe, Sammy, and call if something happens, you hear me?" Dean whispered as he hugged his brother tightly. Sam nodded, whispering the same. Finally he went to join his fake family.

"Jensen?" Misha whispered, placing a hand on his lower back. Dean glanced down at him, taking in the familiar, concerned blue eyes. He sighed, clasping a hand on his shoulder.

"What time are we putting the kiddos down?" He asked as they made their way inside. Misha leaned in to his side chuckling.

"Sooner rather than later, I promise." He said, winking at Dean before pinching his ass. Dean yelped and blushed in surprise, glaring at the man.

Thank god his Cas wasn't as grabby.

Misha and Dean were watching the news that night when the front door opened.

"Babe, I just came from Jared's house and-" Dean's eyes widened as his fake self ran into the room.

"Damn it." Both cursed at the same time.

This was exactly what Dean needed to start off their next round of adventures.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, yeah, this wasn't my best work, but that's okay. Please, feel free to steal this from me and make it better. If you want a continuation, I need plot lines and I could write it myself.

- Kida-Asumi


End file.
